


Operation; Mistletoe

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake and Yang decide that Ruby and Penny need a little extra help this Christmas, they come up with a little plan to push them in the right direction.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship, nuts ‘n dolts - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Operation; Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaderice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/gifts).



> Here you go, Rosy. My part of the deal so make sure that you keep yours, mate 😁

“Ruby’s got a thing for Penny.”

“Well,  _ I  _ could have told you  _ that.” _

“Yes...” Blake says, jumping up on the kitchen counter in front of her girlfriend and arching a brow. “But Penny also has a thing for Ruby.”

“Wait… how do you know that?” Yang asks, turning from the oven as she shuts it to look up at Blake with a curious tilt of her head. “I mean… I picked up on it but like… did she say something to confirm it?”

“Well… it may have been the fact that when I asked her if she’s crushing on Ruby, she started to hiccup and try to convince me that she only sees Ruby as friend.” Blake says with a shrug, smiling lazily as Yang crosses over to her and stands in between her legs. “And you  _ know  _ how that girl hiccups when she lies.”

“You’ve been spending more time with Pen, right? Is she okay?”

“She…” Blake hesitates, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully before exhaling slowly, her black cat ears flicking back for a moment in concern. “You know how Ironwood treated her. I think… she just wants to speak to somebody who knows what it’s like to have burden and blame and guilt forced upon them like that. Weiss and I talk to her a lot about that sort of thing.” She pauses, a dry smile crossing her face as she gives a small, bitter huff. “I guess we’re like our own little support group.”

“But that’s good, right?” Yang says softly, gently settling her hands on Blake’s thighs as she locks her ankles behind Yang’s back. Yang’s lips twitch upwards as Blake drapes her arms over her shoulders loosely. “You three have each other. You can share experiences and understand one another in way that the rest of us can’t, even though we try. I’m glad you have them… though I hate you all had to go through what you did.”

“Yeah.” Blake murmurs, dropping her forehead to Yang’s with a soft smile, gazing adoringly down at her as Yang’s thumbs brush the leather of her combat trousers tenderly. “But we’re doing good. We’ve got each other. And we have an amazing family to support us. It’s just nice to talk to them about it.”

“So… Miss Rose and Miss Pendina are crushing on each other.” Yang says, smirking softly up at Blake after a moment. “Obvious to everyone else but not to each other. Sound familiar?”

“Baby, we were… way worse than them. I was practically sitting in your lap on the way to Vacuo and you still wouldn’t take a hint.”

“ _ I wouldn’t take a hint?!”  _ Yang gasps, her jaw dropping as she glares up at a smirking Blake. “Blake! I  _ literally  _ sent you a fucking photo of me in the tightest, most revealing combat gear I could find in Vacuo and you still couldn’t get it!”

“I thought you wanted my opinion!”

“I wanted to drag me back to our room, is what I wanted!”

“Brothers!” Blake laughs, shoving Yang’s shoulder and rolling her eyes fondly at her grin. “I hadn’t even kissed you at that point! Why would I drag you back to our room without romancing you first?”

“You didn’t  _ have  _ to romance me.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. I did. I absolutely did.” Blake says firmly, cupping Yang’s jaw and nuzzling their noses together with a small sigh. “If there was one thing that I was going to get right, I wanted it to be you. You showed me what real love and partnership is meant to look like… and I wanted to do right by you.”

“Baby.” Yang murmurs, leaning up to capture Blake’s lips gently in her own, her breath ghosting over Blake’s mouth as she pulls back. “All I ever needed was you.” 

“Hm.”

“Though… I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of the fact that I get to be the one swept off her feet by Princess Blake Bella-“

“Not a princess!” Blake scowls, squishing Yang’s cheeks as she giggles. “I’m the daughter of the chief, thank you very much!”

“Okay, fine.” Yang laughs, reaching up to take Blake’s hands and kiss them tenderly, carefully making eye contact as she does. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a queen to me.”

“Hm. That’s probably appropriate… considering how often I have you down on your knees-“

“Hey!”

“Sorry.” Blake giggles, warmth flooding her chest as Yang’s annoyed expression melts away, a soft smile crossing her lips as she kisses Blake’s hands again. “So… Penny and Ruby. Should we do something about them?”

“I say we shove them into a closet.”

“No, because they’re both shy when it comes to this sort of thing. That’s not going to do anything. They need something a little more…  _ encouraging. _ ” Blake says thoughtfully, absentmindedly stroking Yang’s hair. “Hm… I… actually, I have a plan.”

“Yeah?”

“We’re all going to Weiss and Ilia’s for Christmas. I say we invite Ruby and Penny over on Christmas Eve because you and her need to get in some sisterly bonding time before the chaos on Christmas Day.” Blake drawls, smirking slyly at Yang, her heart skipping a beat as she grins wickedly. “And because obviously, I want to give my girlfriend time to spend with her precious baby sister, I’m going to need somebody to keep me company. Right?”

“Hmm… it’s  _ such _ a shame Weiss and Ilia will be busy with preparations. You just can’t possibly ask them.” Yang says dramatically, pouting sadly up at Blake before grinning once more. “I guess that just leaves…”

“ _ Penny.”  _

They grin as they say her name at the same time, both women already fully aware of what they were planning to do.

Operation; Kiss the Girl was under way.

* * *

“Blake!” 

Ruby grins as she pulls her friend into her arms, chuckling as Blake hugs her back tightly, both of them pausing to simply enjoy the easy affection between friends. She pulls back and smirks, arching a brow at the scarf around Blake’s neck and tilts her head with playful disdain. “You two disgust me. Think of the child, Blake!”

“What child?! And what’s wrong with my scarf?!”

“Uh… Me?” Ruby grins before darting her hand out quickly and pulling down Blake’s scarf to point at a love bite on her neck. “As for your scarf… See?! I’m ace, Blake! Not naive.” 

“Penny’s here.” Blake says suddenly, a slow and sly grin crossing her face that immediately worries her. “Aw! That’s so cute. You blush just at the mention of her name! You’re like a puppy.”

“I’m not a puppy!” Ruby huffs, stomping her feet and scowling up at her as her cheeks burn. She growls when Blake’s smirk grows more and more smug. “Shut up, Blake!”

“You’re adorable. Crush and all.” Blake teases, reaching out to ruffle Ruby’s hair as she brushes past her with indignation…

“Ruby!”

Only to be swept up into the arms of her big sister who wears the exact same expression Blake currently has upon he town face, lilac eyes dancing with mischief. 

“Your girlfriend is here!”

“She’s not my girlfriend, you jerk!” Ruby hisses, wiggling and whining as Yang ruffles her hair playfully and shoves her towards the kitchen. “Why are you both-“

“Salutations, Ruby!”

“Gah!” Ruby grunts, wheezing as a pair of arms wrap around her waist and squeeze tightly, knocking the air from her lungs as their audience laughs. “Hi, Penny.”

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun.” Penny says with a bright grin, her eyes lighting up happily as she holds Ruby’s hands in between her own. “I believe that Blake and I are going to discuss the latest books we’ve been reading while you and Yang play your video games!”

“Yeah… But first-“ Blake calls, drawing their attention as Yang wraps her arms around her from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder with a lazy, smug grin. “What’s that above your heads, ladies?”

“That’s mistle…  _ toe… _ ” Ruby says slowly, her eyes going wide as she realises that she and Penny have just been played. “Uh-oh…”

“You know the tradition.” Yang says with a smirk, earning an annoyed growl from Ruby as she turns to glare at her. “You two have to kiss. It’s the rules.”

“We do?” Penny asks, the air growing hotter from her computing systems overheating slightly in her embarrassment. 

“Yep.” Blake says calmly, her black cat ears flicking forward as she shrugs, leaning back against Yang with a chuckle. “It’s bad luck to not do it. You wouldn’t want to give each other bad luck on  _ Christmas,  _ now, would you?”

“Wha- that’s so-“ Ruby cuts herself off with a gasp as something warm and soft presses against the corner of her mouth, silencing whatever rant she had been about to direct at the two interfering Christmas gremlins in front of her.

“Um…” Penny says, pulling away, the air around her growing even hotter as she looks away with a bashful smile that makes Ruby’s heart  _ melt. _ “I… am going to go sort out snacks. Would- would you like to help, Ruby?”

“Uh- yea- sure!” Ruby stammers, watching Penny’s smile grow a little bigger as she wanders into the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder with a soft expression entering her eyes. Ruby hesitates before walking over to Blake and Yang and narrowing her eyes at their smug grins. “I know you two did this on purpose and I honestly don’t know whether to thank you… or kill you.”

“Ruby. Penny’s waiting for you. You should go help.” Yang points out, laughing softly as Ruby’s face heats up. “Go talk to her. Seriously. You’ve got this.”

Blake’s smile shifts from smugness to something more reassuring as she reaches out to squeeze Ruby’s shoulder kindly. “Go on. She’s crazy about you so… Go get her, Tiger.” Though it seems that Blake  _ still couldn’t  _ resist a moment to tease her, winking playfully at her.

Ruby inhales deeply, turns on her heels to follow Penny, pausing by her side and reaching for her hand that rests upon the countertop. She entwines their fingers nervously and brings Penny’s hand up to kiss the back of it shyly before moving to help set up the snacks for the rest of the night, laughing softly when Penny bumps her hips playfully. 

And later that night, if Blake and Yang notice Ruby and Penny snuggle into each other a little more than was usual for them, they say nothing; merely offering Ruby a small, proud smile and turning back to watch a movie.

Maybe it was a little cliché for a mistletoe and interferring loved ones to be what spurred them into stepping forward… but Ruby can’t say that she minds the results.


End file.
